


Moving day

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Moving day

Sitting in his chair Thranduil was looking through his old photographs, while he was taking a break from packing, picking up his wine glass he smiled at the old aging photograph of a baby Legolas, flipping through the others he stopped when he found the photograph of his and his late wife wedding. 

Running a finger over it he remembered the day, it had taken months to come together, and Thranduil had only met his late wife four times in the past, it was an arranged marriage between two families, and near the end, he did love her, but not enough in his mind. 

Flipping the photograph over Thranduil saw more of baby Legolas, making him laugh taking a sip of his wine he kept flipping through them until he ears twitched when there was a knocking on the door, placing his wine glass and photographs down, Thranduil rose to his feet and made his way to the door opening it to find you standing there with a smile on your face carrying pizza. 

Walking in you dodge all the boxes and placed the pizza down on the table, looking at the photographs you picked some of the up a flipped through them giggling at the baby photos until you came to the old wedding ones. 

Watching you Thranduil returned to his seat "If you have questions (y/n), I will answer them" he said as he watched you flip through the wedding ones.

Looking up at Thranduil you shook your head, "The only question I have, is where is my wine glass and what pizza do you want?" You said smiling as you watched Thranduil stand and bring you a wine glass. 

....

Hour after hour Thranduil and you packed up everything in his old house, and you filled the removable van, with boxes after boxes all labeled to what room they belong in, pulling the shutter of the van down, Thranduil locked it for the journey in the morning to the new house, you and him had bought together, closing the front door to the old house he watched as you were splitting the last of the pizza between the two of you, picking up the last bottle of wine, and returning to your side. 

Sitting on the floor Thranduil refilled your glasses as you handed over his pizza, taking out your phone you turn the front camera on and nudged him "smile" turning to you   
Thranduil softly smiled as you took some selfies "more memories" you said smiling up at him as you went through them as Thranduil took his own phone out and took some photographs too. 

....

Thranduil and you had been driving for hours but now you had finally got to your new home, pulling up you turned the engine off and stepped out of the van, looking up at your new home Thranduil pulled you close and hugged you before lifting you off your feet making you giggle, carrying you up the stairs you opened the door and he carried you in, placing your down as you turned to face him, bring his face to yours as you shared your first kiss in your new home, making you both smile. 

This new home was just what Thranduil wanted, a large log cabin in the middle of a forest, and if Thranduil was being honested this was one of the best days of his life.


End file.
